


When the time is right

by LizzVidss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Don't Judge Me, Everyone Is Alive, Funny, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'll try my best to make this ff better, Luwoo, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad, Weird, also some gay sex, enjoy, gay shit, got inspired by a rp, idk - Freeform, some other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzVidss/pseuds/LizzVidss
Summary: The only thing Lucas wanted was to have Jungwoo in his arms and tell him everything is okay. He falls into a deep hole and the only one that can save him Jungwoo. When will he notice him? When will the time be right?A lil fanfic idk what I am writing x_x ENJOY





	1. Chapter 1

This is basically a story about luwoo and yes there will be some other ships I will like putnsomemorestuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is still debating whether he really has a crush on Jungwoo or not. While he sits down with Johhny he learns something new from him. A secret.

"Okay! That's a wrap everyone! Now go get your stuff and get out of here!" After hearing these words the members cheerd in relief and tiredness. "OMG FINALLY! NOW I CAN REST!" Haechan screamed. Mark put his hands over his ears in pain and yells back that he needs to stop screaming so much. "Okay fine! Now let's go Marrkkk~ I wanna sleep!" "Kay Kay just calm your butt down." Heachan dragged Mark by the arm and left the room. The staff was gathering their stuff too and it was almost empty. The other members were either drinking water or laying down a bit and chatting with each other. Lucas sat down against the wall and looked at Jungwoo and Taeyong hugging. He looked down in hurt. _Of course he is hugging Taeyong. Did you actually THINK he liked you? Haha how pathetic of you. He doesn't like you you fat freak. Go lose some weight or stay the night and practice. You did everything wrong._ Lucas sighed to himself and tried his best to not cry in front of the others. He succeeded. He took a deep breath and looked at Jungwoo having a chat with Taeyong and laughing with him.

"Hey Lucas. What's up?" Lucas snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the owner of the voice. It was Johhny. Lucas smiled at him and patted the place next to him. Johhny smiled back and sat down next to Lucas. "Oh nothing much. Just sitting down, relaxing and drowning in my thoughts. How about you?" "I'm doing good just wanted to sit next to you since you were alone and looked a bit sad. Wanna spill?" Lucas looked at Johhny and smiled. "Oh it's just that I miss my family. Nothing else." Lucas lied. Johhny gave him a understandable smile and patted his shoulder. "I know. I miss them too." Johhny broke eye contact with Lucas and looked at Taeyong in awe. Lucas saw Johhny smiling and got got confused. 

"Uhm hyung? Why are you smiling like a madman? That's creepy." Johhny kept on smiling and said "don't they look like angels?" Lucas got even more confused. "Huh?" Johhny kept on looking at Taeyong who was trying to learn Jungwoo a step from The 'Black on Black' choreography. Lucas slowly followed his gaze and saw Jungwoo and Taeyong laughing together after Jungwoo tripped. "...they do..." "Yep" Lucas went quiet and then turned his head to Johhny. "Hyung?" Johhny hummed in response. Lucas hesitated but asked "Do you like Taeyong Hyung?" Johhny looked down in a happy exspression and answered with "I guess so. God for sure wasn't joking when he made him. He looks like an angel..." His exspression darkened and carried on. "But I know that it's just a stupid crush. He doesn't like me and I respect that. But I want him to be happy and find someone he'll love and cherish. I know it's not me and it hurts but that's okay. As long as he is happy, I'll do everything for him. Even..." Johhny gulped trying to hold back his tears. "Even if it means to let him go I'll do it." He looked Lucas in the eyes and put on a sad smile. He chuckled "I guess you can't have everything in your life am I right?" Lucas went quiet and looked at Jungwoo. "I guess so..." Johhny looked back at them and smiled. "I know about your crush on Jungwoo. And don't try to say that it's not true. I can see it in your eyes." Lucas looked back at him in shock.  _Am I that obvious?! Fuck. I messed it up. Maybe if I avoid Jungwoo as much as I can no one will notice._ "-ucas. Lucas? Helooo? World to Wong Yukhei!" Lucas snapped out of his thoughts and saw Johhny waving his hand in front of his face. "Huh? Oh sorry...."  _You fucking messup. Can't you just FUCKING LISTEN ONCE_ YOU _FAT PIG?!_ "It's okay. Now answer me. You have a crush on Jungwoo right? Don't worry I won't tell." And with that Johhny winked at him. Lucas looked down and finally gave in. "I think so..." "What do you mean 'think so'?" Lucas looked at Jungwoo and sighed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I left you with a cliffhangerrrrrrr! Just wanna make it more exciting I guesssss. I love every single one of you. And don't forget to love each other. Make Shure you leave some kuddos and comment some ideas. Byebye<3333


	3. Another Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skskskskskskssk

Hiii guysssss I'm sooo sorry that I left tgis ff to rot. It's just that school had killed me and I didn't have the time to update. My depression has gotten worse too and I have been very.... Sad you could say heh... But I told my mom and she helped me with everything and so did my friends. So I have recovered from it. I'm sorry sorry again and I will try my best to upload more because I looked at more ffs too and got a lil inspiration. I hope you guys are doing well and eating well and being healthy. And dw I will be back again. Take care of yourselfs!!! (oh and btw Im thinking of baming you guys something like a fandom????? Lmao ik its stupid but yh) so I hope you guys will stick around and like this fanfiction I am making. Lots of love from Lizzie❤❤❤


	4. Don't Know What To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Johhny talk about the love of their lives. Johhny and Llucas seem to share the same feelings and Johhny gets a little emotional because of it. They have a movie night and decided to sleep after a bit of talking. Later Taeyong goes into the room to find something heartbreaking.

Lucas looked at Jungwoo and sighed. ''Wel, how do I put this? It's just that.... when I look at him and see that he is happy I feel happy too. It's like when he has a certain emotion Ii have it too you know?'' He looked at Johhny and saw him nodding his head. ''Yeah I understand. And you probably want to keep him happy at all times right? Because you can't stand it when he is sad or hurt. You would do everything do protect them from the evil in the world. The only problem is that you keep on worrying that they will know about this stupid crush you are having and that they will hate you if they find out. You want to keep a between you and him so he doesn't get suspicious, but your heart melts everytime they do something cute or something else...'' Johhny looked down in sadness and felt tears well up. Lucas looked surpised at the words Johhny said because that was excactly what he had in mind. He looked at the ground until he hear snifling next to him. Lucas looked at Johhny and noticed the tears so he stood up. He held his hand out to Johhny. ''Wanna go outside hyung? They might worry if they see us like this.'' he scoffed at the end. Johhny looked up and gave him a weak smile but Lucas saw the thankfullness in his eyes. He took his hand and pulled himself up with the help of Lucas. They both walked out of the practice room and Johhny looked down while Lucas faced the rest and said: ''Wel guys, we are gonna go home because we are both very tired. We'll just get something at the convience store on our way to the dorms.'' He faced Taeyong when he said that sentence because he knew how Taeyong would baby them. ''We'll be on our way. Goodnight everyone.'' With that he waved and before he and Johhny walked out he saw the sad looks in the eyes of Taeyong and Jungwoo. Lucas looked confused but shook his head thinking it was just the tiredness taking over him. He put an arm over Johhny's shoulder and they both walked to the convience store. They got some snacks and decided to hold up a movie night in Lucas's room. Lucas texted Ten and said asked if he and Johhny could change places tonight because of their movie night. He told him Johhny needed some distraction and he would rather not talk about anything. They reached the door and Lucas opened the door for Johhny. He heard his phone vibrate and saw that Ten replied. Ten said that it was totally fine and he hoped Johhny was okay. He put a heart at the end of his text and it made Lucas smile a little bit. They were greated with the nice smell of their dorm. ''Taeyong sure does know his smells.'' Lucas said. It made Johhny smile and nod his head. ''Yeah he does.''

**~A FEW MINUTES LATER~**

Both Lucas and Johhny were in their pyjamas and on Lucas's king sized bed. They were watching Teen Wolf and eating snacks. Johhny had his head on Lucas's shoulder (the brotherhood my heartueeeee) and thought about Lucas and his crush on Jungwoo. Hhe paused the movie and looked at Lucas. ''But Lucas, what about you and Jungwoo. Don't you get sad everytime you see him because you think that he'll never love you?'' Lucas looked at him and thought deeply. Hhe slowly nodded and said:''Yeah I see what you mean. And what you told me at dance practice was exactly what I had too. You seem to understand me he same, but I know that Taeyong has the same feelings too.'' Lucas looked at Johhny and sat up on his bed. Johhny sat too and shook his head quickly. ''No no! I know he doesn't! I mean who would fall in love with me? I'm fat and ugly, and I am not what he wa-'' ''Listen here Johhny hyung. You are not fat nor ugly. You are what every guy or girl wants. You are sweet and caring and someone you can laugh with. You give the best advice everyone wants to hear, so don't try to look down on yourself.'' Johhny looked at him in doubt. ''But-'' Lucas shook his head. ''No buts, you are perfect. Do you not see how Taeyong acts around you? It's different with us. When you tell him you need to go somewhere he always looks dissapointed because he doesn't want you to leave but he still accepts it. My god hyung, are you blind?'' Lucas scoffed at him. Johhny looked at the screen and thought about what Lucas said. ''I see. But maybe I remind him of someone? I mean that could be it right?'' Llucas mentally slapped himself but restained from choking Johhny. ''Oh my god.....'' Lucas looked at Johhny and saw the tiredness in his eyes. He looked at him with pity and put the snacks on the ground. He grabbed their phones and put the alarms off because they had a free day tomorrow.''Let's sleep hyung. You look tired and really need some sleep. You deserve it.'' Lucas told Johnny and lookes him in the eyes. Johhny looked back at him and smiled. Lucas smiled back. They both got under the covers and said goodnight to each other. 

 

**~A FEW MINUTES LATER~**

Taeyong opened the door of Lucas's bedroom and saw Johhny with his head buried in Lucas's chest.He had his arms wrapped around Lucas''s waist and Lucas had his arms wrapped around his. His head was resting on top of Johhny's head. They looked peacefull. His happiness got drained because he thought they were still up and he wanted to show them a new dance he made. He saw Johhny sleeping and thought _It can't be right? Are they dating? But I thought that after all these years he had SOME feelings. Uugh it was stupid of me to think that._  He closed the door and felt a tears run down his tears. He ran to his bedroom (he has no roommates) and closed the door. He threw himself on the bed and sobbed himself to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!!!!
> 
> So did you like it??? Make sure to leave some kudos and comment some ideas too. I'll be trying my best to upload as much as I can. And I have a name for you readers: Potaters!!!!!!! It's just a funny name because people call me the queen of potatos. But anyways make sure to take care of yourselfs and the people around you! You are being loved alot by me and everyone around you <3  
> Lots of Love from Lizzie<<<333333

**Author's Note:**

> Waddup so you like it? If yes make sure to leave some kudos and comment down some ideas!!!! And dont forget to take care of yourselfs!!!!! Love you <3


End file.
